1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver and, in particular, to an optical transceiver with more compact size.
2. Related Art
The optical communication technology provides a solution for fast and large amount of information transmission, so it has been used in more and more applications. In order to precisely transmit signals, the optical transceiver plays a critical role in the optical communication.
The optical transceiver is mainly used for receiving optical signals from the fiber and then converting the optical signals to electric signals or for converting electric signals to optical signals and then delivering the optical signals through the fiber. In general, the optical transceiver includes a transceiver and a fiber segment connecting to the transceiver. A fiber connector is configured at the end of the fiber segment for coupling to an external fiber and transmitting optical signals. However, since the fiber segment and the fiber connector are configured outside the transceiver, they certainly occupy additional space. When the available space is limited, the conventional optical transceiver is not quite suitable.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an optical transceiver having more compact size.